graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaery Tyrell (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. w Królewskiej Przystani, spalona żywcem w eksplozji dzikiego ognia zorganizowanej przez Cersei Lannister |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |miłość = Renly Baratheon Joffrey Baratheon Tommen Baratheon |rodzina = Mace Tyrell – ojciec Alerie Tyrell – matka Loras Tyrell – brat Olenna Tyrell – babka Luthor Tyrell – dziad |broń = |ród = Tyrell |przynależność = Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani Ród Baratheon Ród Tyrell |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = |debiut = Co jest martwe, nigdy nie umrze |ostatni występ = Wichry zimy |aktor = Natalie Dormer }}Królowa Margaery Tyrell (wym. /mɑɹdʒəɹi 'tirɛl/) – jedyna córka lorda Wysogrodu i namiestnika Południa Mace’a Tyrella i jego żony lady Alerie Tyrell, siostra ser Lorasa, wnuczka lady Olenny Tyrell. Pierwotnie żona Renly’ego Baratheona, po jego śmierci zostaje królową Siedmiu Królestw w wyniku małżeństwa z Joffreyem Baratheonem, natomiast po jego otruciu wychodzi za Tommena Baratheona. Pragnienie zostania królową okazuje się jednak jej zgubą, kiedy zostaje zabita wraz z ojcem i bratem w eksplozji dzikiego ognia w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora zorganizowanej przez Cersei Lannister w celu odzyskania władzy. Biografia Tło Margaery Tyrell jest jedyną córką lorda Mace’a Tyrella i lady Alerie Tyrell. Reach to jeden z regionów Siedmiu Królestw, a ród Tyrell należy do wielkich rodów Westeros. Margaery dorasta w siedzibie swojej rodziny i stolicy Reach Wysogrodzie. Łączy ją silna więź z bratem Lorasem i dwoma służącymi – Serą Durwell i Mirą Forrester. Mówi się, że jest tak samo piękna jak i sprytna. Sezon 2 Margaery bierze ślub z królem Renlym Baratheonem, kochankiem jej brata ser Lorasa, zdając sobie sprawę z ich związku. Dwa tygodnie później ich małżeństwo wciąż nie jest skonsumowane. Armia Renly’ego obozuje w krainach burzy, niedaleko swojej siedziby w Końcu Burzy i organizuje turniej dla swoich popleczników. Margaery jest rozczarowana, kiedy Loras zostaje pokonany w ostatnim pojedynku przez Brienne z Tarthu. Po turnieju do obozu przybywa Catelyn Stark w celu pertraktowania z Renlym w imieniu swojego syna Robba. Młoda królowa serdecznie ją wita. W nocy Margaery próbuje nakłonić małżonka do spłodzenia potomka, jednak jej mąż nie może zostać przez nią pobudzony. Jest pragmatyczna wobec swoich pragnień i szokuje Renly’ego, oferując zaproszenie Lorasa do ich łoża . mały|lewo|185px|Margaery i jej mąż [[Renly Baratheon (serial)|Renly Baratheon.]] Obóz odwiedza także Petyr Baelish, zwany Littlefingerem, starszy nad monetą króla Joffreya, aby paktować z królem Wysogrodu. Prowokuje Margaery w rozmowie na temat seksualności jej męża, dowodzi ona swojej lojalności wobec współmałżonka. Renly spotyka się ze swoim starszym bratem Stannisem, nie mogą jednak osiągnąć kompromisu . Renly ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach, o zabójstwo zostaje oskarżona należąca do jego gwardii Brienne z Tarthu. Margaery próbuje nakłonić Lorasa do ucieczki z obozu przed przybyciem Stannisa. Littlefinger towarzyszy im w drodze do Wysogrodu, dyskutując z młodą wdową na temat jej ambicji zostania królową . mały|lewo|185px|Margaery i jej brat ser Loras. Petyrowi udaje się skłonić Tyrellów do sojuszu z Lannisterami, w wyniku którego wojska Stannisa zostają pokonane w bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem . mały|Margaery zostaje zaręczona z [[Joffrey Baratheon (serial)|Joffreyem Baratheonem.]] Podczas świętowania zwycięstwa król Joffrey mówi Lorasowi, że może go poprosić o wszystko w zamian za pomoc w bitwie. Rycerz prosi monarchę o poślubienie Margaery w celu utrwaleniu nowego sojuszu. Margaery twierdzi, że słysząc o odwadze Joffreya, od razu go pokochała. Król mówi natomiast, że słyszał o jej pięknie i odwzajemnia jej uczucia, nie chce jednak zrywać zaręczyn z Sansą Stark. Dworzanie przekonują go jednak, że status rodziny jego narzeczonej, uznawanej za zdrajców, jest wystarczającym powodem . Sezon 3 Lady Margaery Tyrell towarzyszy swojemu narzeczonemu w powrocie z Wielkiego Septu Baelora, podróżując w silnie strzeżonym palankinie. Wbrew oficjalnym planom, niespodziewanie przerywa pochód w Zapchlonym Tyłku, najbiedniejszej dzielnicy Królewskiej Przystani. Szokując swoich strażników i oszałamiając Joffreya, Margaery opuszcza powóz i udaje się w głąb ulic. mały|Margaery w [[Zapchlony Tyłek|Zapchlonym Tyłku.]] Dociera do sierocińca i rozpoczyna interakcję z dziećmi. Jej służące rozdają w międzyczasie chleb i zabawki, zyskując dla niej miłość prostaczków z Zapchlonego Tyłka. Tego samego wieczoru Margaery i Loras spotykają się z Joffreyem oraz jego matką Cersei. Królowa matka jest niezadowolona z wcześniejszych działań narzeczonej jej syna i upomina ją, przypominając, że jej akcja charytatywna odbyła się na tych samych ulicach, gdzie kilka tygodni wcześniej napadnięto królewski orszak. Podczas kłótni Joffrey bierze Margaery w obronę i krytykuje swoją matkę. W rezultacie tych wydarzeń Cersei uświadamia sobie, że jest na skraju wymanewrowania przez Tyrellów. Podczas gdy Cersei włada tylko dzięki strachowi, Margaery potrafi biegle zdobywać serca i umysły swoich ludzi, czego matka Joffreya nie umie dokonać . Później Margaery i jej babka lady Olenna Tyrell zapraszają Sansę Stark na prywatne spotkanie w ogrodach Królewskiej Przystani. Była narzeczona Joffreya zostaje tam przyprowadzona przez Lorasa. Lady Olenna podczas rozmowy nazywa swojego głupcem swojego syna Mace’a, który poparł roszczenia Renly’ego do tronu. Z kolei Margaery dobrze wspomina zmarłego męża. mały|Margaery i Olenna jedzą obiad z [[Sansa Stark (serial)|Sansą Stark.]] Podczas obiadu Olenna nalega aby Sansa wyjawiła prawdę na temat Joffreya, ponieważ Margaery ma go poślubić. Była narzeczona króla odnosi się początkowo niechętnie do tej prośby, jednak ostatecznie przełamuje się i wyjawia, że Joffrey jest „potworem”, gdyż pomimo wcześniej danej obietnicy nie oszczędził życia jej ojca. Olennę rozczarowują te informacje, nie jest jednak zaskoczona, biorąc pod uwagę pogłoski mówiące o publicznych wybuchach władcy. Kiedy Sansa myśli, że przez jej słowa Tyrellowie zerwą zaręczyny (a ona znowu będzie musiała poślubić Joffreya), starsza kobieta uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że jej syn jest zbyt zdecydowany na zawarcie przez Margaery ślubu z królem, aby go teraz anulować . Joffrey i Margaery odwiedzają później Wielki Sept Baelora, gdzie ma się odbyć ich ślub. Towarzyszą im Cersei oraz Olenna, reprezentujące odpowiednio Lannisterów i Tyrellów. Król opowiada o licznych władcach z dynastii Targaryenów, którzy zostali pochowani w świątyni. Margaery udaje zainteresowanie tym tematem, a matka monarchy jest podirytowana. mały|Margaery i Joffrey w [[Wielki Sept Baelora|Wielkim Sepcie Baelora.]] Kiedy Cersei i Olenna są zajęte rozmową, Margaery przekonuje Joffreya do pozdrowienia znajdującego się na zewnątrz tłumu. Uspokojona dobroczynną działalnością przyszłej królowej ludność wiwatuje na cześć pary. W wyniku tego zdarzenia Cersei czuje, że zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad synem na rzecz Tyrellów. Obawiając się zagrożenia ze strony władców Reach, królowa matka nakazuje Petyrowi Baelishowi szpiegować ich. Ser Loras zaprasza Margaery i Sansę do ogrodów Królewskiej Przystani w celu obserwowania jego treningów z giermkiem. W tym czasie Starkówna chwali umiejętności szermiercze rycerza i wyraża zainteresowanie poślubieniem go, co Tyrellowie planowali od dawna, aby podporządkować sobie północ. Margaery odpowiada, że „zasieje ziarno” pomysłu po swoim ślubie z Joffreyem. Sansa jest wobec tego sceptycznie nastawiona, twierdząc, że król się na to nie zgodzi, zostaje jednak zapewniona, że władca zrobi wszystko dla swojej narzeczonej. Bez wiedzy Margaery i Sansy, Loras angażuje pierwsze seksualne spotkanie ze swoim giermkiem Olyvarem. mały|Joffrey i Margaery machają do uszczęśliwionego ludu. Podczas tego spotkania rycerz wspomina, że ma poślubić Sansę. Olyvar jest tak naprawdę szpiegiem Littlefingera, o czym Loras nie ma pojęcia. O planach Tyrellów dowiaduje się lord Tywin Lannister, który nakazuje swoim dzieciom, Cersei i Tyrionowi, poślubić odpowiednio Lorasa i Sansę, aby ograniczyć ambicje Tyrellów i jednocześnie wzmocnić z nimi swój sojusz . mały|[[Sansa Stark i Margaery rozmawiają na temat Tyriona Lannistera.]] Sansa jest niezadowolona z tego, że musi poślubić Tyriona, Margaery pociesza ją, przypominając, że karzeł nie jest najgorszym z Lannisterów oraz że może ją uszczęśliwić swoimi umiejętnościami kochanka . Narzeczona króla jest obecna na ślubie Sansy i Tyriona. Przed przyjęciem weselnym próbuje przypodobać się Cersei, twierdząc, że wkrótce będą jak siostry. Matka jej przyszłego męża odrzuca ofertę przyjaźni, opowiadając jej historię genezy pieśni „Deszcze Castamere”. Wyjaśnia, że utwór nawiązuje do zniszczenia przez Lannisterów zbuntowanego rodu Reyne z Castamere. Jest to nawiązanie do podobieństwa między ambicjami Tyrellów i Reyne’ów i ostrzeżeniem, iż władców Wysogrodu może spotkać podobny los, jeśli wciąż będą knuć przeciwko Lannisterom. Cersei grozi także Margaery, że udusi ją we śnie, jeśli ta jeszcze raz nazwie ją siostrą. Podczas weselnej kolacji Margaery siedzi obok Olenny, która opisuje więzi pokrewieństwa, które powstaną po ślubie Lorasa z Cersei. Przyszła królowa rzuca na swoją babkę piorunujące spojrzenie, a rycerz opuszcza salę . Sezon 4 Olenna pomaga Margaery w wybraniu naszyjnika na nadchodzący ślub. Wybiera najlepszy z nich, zwracając uwagę na fakt, iż jest podobny do tego, który otrzymała od swojego męża z okazji pięćdziesiątego pierwszego dnia imienia. Olenna wrzuca go do Zatoki Czarnego Nurtu i nakazuje służącym swojego rodu odwiedzić każdego jubilera w stolicy w celu znalezienia lepszej oferty. mały|Margaery i jej babka [[Olenna Tyrell (serial)|Olenna Tyrell.]] Kiedy zostają same, Margaery sarkastycznie sugeruje, że gdyby to Joffrey miał wybierać jej naszyjnik, najprawdopodobniej zdecydowałby się na zrobiony z odciętych wróblich głów. Olenna upomina wnuczkę, aby nie mówiła takich rzeczy nawet przy niej samej. Dalszą rozmowę przerywa im Brienne z Tarthu, chcąca porozmawiać z przyszłą królową o śmierci Renly’ego. Prywatnie Brienne stwierdza, że cień, który zabił pierwszego męża Margaery, miał twarz Stannisa i zapewnia ją, że pomści ich króla. Margaery przypomina, że teraz ich królem jest Joffrey. Brienne przeprasza za swoje słowa, przyszła królowa odpowiada, że nic się nie stało . Ślub Margaery i Joffreya odbywa się bez żadnych zakłóceń. Podczas uczty król okazuje swoje okrucieństwo i pokręcone poczucie humoru wystawiając przed obecnymi na weselu niesmaczną parodię Wojny Pięciu Królów w wykonaniu karłów i nakazując wystąpić w niej swemu wujowi Tyrionowi. Margaery jest w stanie uspokoić monarchę tylko na chwilę, pokazując, że jej wpływ na władcę jest jedynie przelotny. Wszystko zostaje przerwane, gdy Joffrey wypija zatrute wino i umiera na oczach Margaery . mały|Joffrey i Margaery biorą ślub w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Kiedy stolica jest pogrążona w „żałobie”, Margaery pyta Olennę, czy jest teraz rzeczywiście królową, czy nie. Babka radzi jej, aby nie nagliła jeszcze tego problemu. Mówi wnuczce, jak się czuła, kiedy zmarł Luthor Tyrell, ale dopowiada także, że Margaery ma przynajmniej szczęście, ponieważ jej trzecie małżeństwo będzie najpewniej łatwiejsze od poprzednich. Dwukrotna wdowa jest tym zaskoczona, ale Olenna tłumaczy, że Lannisterowie będę potrzebowali teraz sojuszu z Tyrellami bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej . Margaery ku swojemu rozczarowaniu dowiaduje się, że Olenna ma zamiar powrócić do Wysogrodu przed koronacją Tommena. Babka mówi jej, że powinna poradzić sobie ze wszystkim sama. Przed odejściem opowiada wnuczce o tym, jak uwiodła Luthora Tyrella, aby nie musieć brać ślubu z Targaryenem i radzi Margaery, aby ta zaczęła zbliżać się do Tommena, póki Cersei wciąż jest rozproszona morderstwem Joffreya. Dwukrotna wdowa jest zdezorientowana pewnością Olenny co do niewinności Tyriona, dopóki babka nie wyjaśnia, że nigdy nie pozwoliłaby Margaery wyjść za „tę bestię”, co sugeruje, że była zamieszana w otrucie króla . mały|Olenna sugeruje swój współudział w zorganizowaniu morderstwa Joffreya. W nocy Margaery wkrada się do sypialni Tommena, łatwo przemykając obok członków Gwardii Królewskiej. Omawia z nim plotki o ich zbliżającym się weselu i postępuje przyjaźnie wobec kota młodego króla, Ser Łowcy. Margaery i Tommen dzielą ulgę, że nie będą musieli już żyć w strachu przez Joffreyem. Dwukrotna wdowa pyta, czy będzie mogła jeszcze odwiedzić go w tajemnicy, młody król zgadza się. Zdając sobie sprawę, że musi przejawiać matczyne zachowanie w swej manipulacji, Margaery przed odejściem całuje Tommena w czoło . Wciąż ubrana w żałobny strój, Margaery obserwuje koronację młodszego brata Joffreya z bocznej galerii wielkiej sali. Cersei podchodzi do niej i angażuje rozmowę. Ku zaskoczeniu młodej wdowy, królowa matka mówi, że czyny Joffreya szokowały ją i retorycznie pyta swoją rozmówczynię, czy jej zdaniem wiele rzeczy jest w stanie ją zszokować. Cersei pyta Margaery, czy chce ona wciąż być królową, ta odpowiada, że nawet nie rozmyślała na ten temat. Królowa matka ignoruje oczywiste kłamstwo i mówi, że Tommen potrzebuje kogoś, kto go poprowadzi. Cersei i Tywin ustalają później datę ślubu Margaery i Tommena — ma się on odbyć zaraz po zakończeniu okresu żałoby, dwa tygodnie po koronacji . mały|Margaery potajemnie odwiedza swojego przyszłego męża króla [[Tommen Baratheon (serial)|Tommena Baratheona w jego sypialni.]] Wraz z bratem i ojcem (który jest jednym z trzech sędziów), Margaery jest obecna na procesie Tyriona Lannistera. Choć nie znała za dobrze krasnala, wygląda na wyraźnie niezadowoloną z sądu, doskonale wiedząc, że najmłodszy syn lorda Tywina Lannistera jest niewinny, a cały proces to farsa. Pomimo tego, wdowa po Joffreyu milczy przez cały proces . Sezon 5 Margaery jest wraz z możnymi z całych Siedmiu Królestw w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora, kiedy do świątyni przybywa Cersei w celu opłakania śmierci swojego ojca, lorda Tywina. Królowa matka zauważa później w Czerwonej Twierdzy, że Margaery zamienia z Tommenem kilka zdań, trzymając go przez cały ten czas za rękę. Później wdowa po Joffreyu przyłapuje Lorasa w łóżku z Olyvarem. Podirytowana brakiem dyskrecji ze strony brata, wyprasza z pokoju giermka. Loras jest zaskoczony spokojną postawą Margaery, ponieważ z racji śmierci Tywina Cersei nie będzie musiała poślubić Rycerza Kwiatów i przenieść się z nim do Wysogrodu, co oznacza, że Margaery będzie musiała rywalizować ze swoją teściową w stolicy. Przyszła królowa odpowiada, że wcale nie musi tak być . mały|Tommen i Margaery biorą ślub. Tommen i Margaery biorą w końcu ślub, co niepokoi Cersei. Tej samej nocy konsumują swoje małżeństwo. Są podekscytowani i wspólnie omawiają przyszłość. Tommen mówi żonie, iż uważa, że jego matka jest nieszczęśliwa w Królewskiej Przystani. Widząc okazję, aby pozbyć się teściowej, Margaery zaczyna manipulować mężem, wmawiając mu, że jeśli Cersei pozostanie w stolicy, wciąż będzie go traktować jak dziecko, jak lwica, która czuwa nad swoim młodym. Kiedy Tommen próbuje przekonać matkę do opuszczenia Królewskiej Przystani, Cersei domyśla się, że stoi za tym jej synowa. Odwiedza Margaery, kiedy ta z rozkoszą opowiada swoim służkom o „wyczerpującej” nocy z królem. Witając swoją teściową, królowa jest pewna siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i ubiera się nawet tak samo jak Cersei, zaczyna otwarcie krytykować matkę Tommena. Wiedząc, że jest na przegranej pozycji, Cersei odchodzi . Jakiś czas później Loras zostaje aresztowany przez Wiarę Wojującą, Margaery jest z tego powodu wściekła. Konfrontuje się z Tommenem, który twierdzi, iż jego matka nie mogła mieć żadnego wpływu na pochwycenie Rycerza Kwiatów oraz że nie można uwolnić brata królowej bez rozlewu krwi, ale Margaery, mająca większe doświadczenie dworskie i polityczne od swojego męża, jest całkowicie pewna, że Cersei odegrała jakąś rolę w aresztowaniu jej brata, aby podzielić ją i Tommena. Decyduje się zasięgnąć rady u Olenny, pisząc do swojej babki list . mały|Margaery zostaje aresztowana przez [[Wiara Wojująca|Wiarę Wojującą.]] Królowa Cierni natychmiastowo powraca do Królewskiej Przystani i rozmawia z Margaery, dzieląc z wnuczką pogląd o tym, że aresztowanie Lorasa przez Wiarę Wojującą było genialnym planem Cersei. Później, podczas dochodzenia przeciwko Rycerzowi Kwiatów, Margaery zostaje wezwana do zeznawania, zaprzecza wszelkim oskarżeniom złożonym wobec jej brata. Do złożenia zeznań zostaje jednak później wezwany Olyvar, który, poinstruowany wcześniej przez Cersei, potwierdza oskarżenia przeciw Lorasowi, za które Rycerz Kwiatów ma teraz stanąć przed sądem. Margaery, ku jej przerażeniu, także zostaje aresztowana na rozkaz Wielkiego Wróbla za składanie fałszywych zeznań i wywleczona z pomieszczenia wołając do Tommena o pomoc . Margaery jest uwięziona w celi pod Wielkim Septem Baelora. Cersei odwiedza ją, przynosi jej obiad i składa kondolencje, ale królowa wie już, że matka jej męża była zamieszana w uwięzieniu jej i Lorasa, oskarża ją o kłamstwo i nakazuje wyjść, rzucając w nią miską gulaszu i nazywając ją „nienawistną suką”. Wielki Wróbel mówi później Cersei, że zarówno Loras jak i Margaery staną przed sądem . Sezon 6 Będąc wciąż w wilgotnej celi, Margaery słucha czytanej bez przerwy przez septę Unellę „Siedmioramiennej gwiazdy”. Królowa pyta o stan Lorasa, Unella odpowiada jednak, że żona Tommena musi najpierw wyznać swoje grzechy i chce ją uderzyć. mały|140px|Margaery na schodach Wielkiego Septu Baelora. W tym momencie przybywa Wielki Wróbel, który powstrzymuje septę przed użyciem przemocy fizycznej. Septon przyznaje, że czasami Unella zbytnio przesadza ze swoim oddaniem; Margaery wciąż nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie związane z Lorasem. Zamiast tego Wielki Wróbel mówi, iż Tommen bardzo tęskni za swoją żoną oraz że miłość pomiędzy małżonkami jest święta, a grzechy mają wpływ odciągania ludzi od rzeczy świętych w stronę nikczemnych. Margaery twierdzi, że nie popełniła żadnych grzechów. Wielki Wróbel delikatnie upomina królową, pytając, czy uważa się ona za „całkowicie bezgrzeszną”. Kiedy Margaery zgadza się w końcu, że nikt nie jest doskonały i wszyscy popełniają błędy, septon zapewnia ją, że jest na dobrej drodze, ale pozostało jej jeszcze wiele mil do przebycia . Jakiś czas później Wielki Wróbel ponownie zabiera Margaery na rozmowę. Opowiada swoją historię o tym, jak zaczął odrzucać materialny świat, ale królowa przerywa mu cytowanie „Księgi Nieznajomego”. Przyznaje, że nie jest zbytnio zaznajomiona z „Siedmioramienną gwiazdą”, ale septa Unella czytała jej fragmenty. Wielki Wróbel przyznaje, że czytanie świętych ksiąg jest zwyczajem Unelli, po czym kończy swoją opowieść i pozwala Margaery spotkać się z bratem. Widząc, że Loras prawie całkowicie stracił nadzieję, królowa zachęca go do dalszej walki . Ostatecznie Wielki Wróbel pozwala Tommenowi odwiedzić żonę, która wydaje się być teraz czysta i niesamowicie radosna, biorąc pod uwagę jej ostatnią próbę. Margaery wyznaje mężowi nowo odkryte oddanie wobec Wiary. Przyznaje, że chociaż w przeszłości zawsze była wewnątrz dobra i opiekuńcza, ale wtedy zawsze kierowały nią pewne ukryte motywy. Kiedy król pyta ją o Lorasa, odpowiada, że musi on odpokutować za swoje grzechy. mały|Margaery przekonuje Tommena do Wiary. Tuż przed jej własnym marszem pokutnym na schodach Wielkiego Septu Baelora, lord Mace Tyrell wraz z Jaimem Lannisterem i armią przybywają, aby zapobiec upokorzeniu jego córki. Lord Dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej grozi członkom Wiary Wojującej, że zostaną obezwładnieni siłą, jeśli nie ustąpią, ale nim dochodzi do jakiegokolwiek przejawu przemocy, Wielki Wróbel ogłasza króla Tommena nowym wyznawcą Wiary, publiczne informując też o odkupieniu Margaery, twierdząc, że wykonała swoje zadanie nawracając męża . Margaery jest w sepcie i czyta „Siedmioramienną gwiazdę”, kiedy przybywa od niej Wielki Wróbel. Cytują wspólnie wersety o Matce, po czym rozmawiają na temat ubogich. Septon pyta królową, czemu nie dzieli obecnie łoża ze swoim mężem, na co Margaery odpowiada, że pożądania, które kiedyś czuła, już na nią nie oddziałują. Wielki Wróbel odpowiada na to, że Margaery ma obowiązek wobec swojego króla, kraju i bogów – musi urodzić dziedzica. Kapłan wyjawia następnie, że „obawia się” o jej babkę, twierdząc, że będąc silną i potężną kobietą, jest ona także nieskruszoną grzesznicą. Mówi królowej, że musi ona sprowadzić ją na właściwą drogę, inaczej „ciało i duszę” Olenny mogą spotkać konsekwencje. Margaery spotyka się ze swoją babką w Czerwonej Twierdzy pod nadzorem Unelli. Olenna otwarcie krytykuje septę, królowa broni ją, twierdząc, że jest ona jej prawdziwą przyjaciółką i nauczycielką. Olenna reaguje z odrazą, ciągnąc Margaery do innego pomieszczenia, aby uzyskać trochę prywatności, ale Unella podąża za nimi. Babka królowej atakuje słownie septę. Margaery ponownie staje w obronie Unelli. mały|Margaery i Olenna pod nadzorem Unelli. Olenna pyta wnuczkę, co zrobiły jej Wróble, ta odpowiada, że Olenna sprzeciwiła się woli bogów. Jej babka twierdzi, że zrobiła to w obronie Margaery i Lorasa. Królowa mówi, że Siedmiu mogło ukarać Olennę i jej sprzymierzeńców za bluźnierstwo, ale okazali im łaskę. Olenna przypomina Margaery, że jej brat wciąż jest uwięziony, co nie stanowi miłosierdzia. Królowa zapewnia, że Loras będzie mógł wrócić do Wysogrodu po odpokutowaniu, aczkolwiek będzie musiał zrzec się wszelkich tytułów i żyć w żalu za grzechy do końca swoich dni. Olenna jest słusznie przerażona, ponieważ Rycerz Kwiatów jest dziedzicem Wysogrodu i zaczyna wierzyć, że lojalność Margaery względem swojego rodu osłabła. Zanim zdąża powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, królowa klęka przed nią i namawia ją do powrotu do stolicy Reach. Olenna mówi, że nigdy nie opuści Margaery. Królowa ponawia swoją prośbę, tym razem z wyraźnym poczuciem pilności, potajemnie wsuwając kartkę papieru do ręki swojej babki. Rozumiejąc sekretną wiadomość, Olenna łagodnieje. Mówi Margaery, że niedługo zobaczą się ponownie, po czym przytula się z wnuczką. Podczas uścisku na twarzy królowej pojawiają się widoczne emocje. Po wyjściu Olenny Margaery pyta przyjaźnie Unellę, czy ta chce się pomodlić. Tymczasem babka królowej rozkłada notatkę, znajdując na niej narysowaną różę – herb rodu Tyrell. To uspokaja Olennę i potwierdza, że Margaery wciąż jest lojalna wobec swojego rodziny . W dzień procesu Cersei i Lorasa, Margaery pojawia się wraz z ojcem w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora i patrzy jak jej brat wyrzeka się swojego rodu i wyznaje swoje „zbrodnie”. Pociesza ojca i powstrzymuje go od interwencji, kiedy członkowie Wiary Wojującej wycinają nożem siedmioramienną gwiazdę na czole Lorasa. Kiedy Cersei nie zjawia się na swoim własnym procesie, Wielki Wróbel wysyła brata Lancela, aby przyprowadził ją do septu siłą. Kiedy zakonnik nie wraca, Margaery sugeruje septonowi, że z nieobecności Cersei i Tommena wynika, iż królowa matka coś knuje, aby im zaszkodzić, nakłania więc Wielkiego Wróbla do nakazania ewakuacji, zanim będzie za późno. Wielki Septon odrzuca tę koncepcję, a jego podwładni nie pozwalają nikomu opuścić świątyni.mały|Margaery spogląda po raz ostatni na Wielkiego Wróbla, wiedząc, że są zgubieni. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, królowa chwyta swojego brata, kiedy sept wybucha w wyniku eksplozji dzikiego ognia, zabijając wszystkich w środku, w tym Margaery, Lorasa i ich ojca, Mace’a. Z powodu śmierci ukochanej, Tommen popełnia samobójstwo, wyskakując z okna po zobaczeniu płonącego Wielkiego Septu ze swoich komnat w Czerwonej Twierdzy. Bez Margaery, będącej ostatnim ogniwem spajającym sojusz Lannisterów i Tyrellów, Olenna decyduje się na przyłączenie sił Wysogrodu do rodu Targaryen . Sezon 7 Podczas spotkania na Smoczej Skale, zwołanym w celu omówienia ataku na Królewską Przystań, Daneerys mówi, że nie chce być znana jako „Królowa Popiołów”. Olenna zwraca uwagę matce smoków na fakt, że Margaery była najbardziej uwielbianą królową w historii Siedmiu Królestw, zarówno wśród szlachty jak i prostaczków, a jedyne, co teraz z niej pozostało, to popiół. Ostatnia przedstawicielka rodu Tyrell dochodzi do wniosku, że aby Daenerys zdobyła Żelazny Tron, ludzie muszą ją w tym samym stopniu kochać i jednocześnie się jej bać, czego brakowało Margaery. Po śmierci Olenny podczas splądrowania Wysogrodu, wojska Lannisterów i Tarlych zostają zaatakowane przez armię Daenerys Targaryen. Po bitwie niedobitki z sił podległych Żelaznemu Tronowi zostają zapytani o przysięgniecie lojalności matce smoków. Pomimo groźby śmierci, Randyll Tarly obwieszcza, że jego królową jest Cersei. Tyrion przypomina mu, że Cersei zabiła Margaery, która była prawowitą królową Siedmiu Królestw . Kiedy Jaime Lannister powraca do Królewskiej Przystani po zdobyciu Wysogrodu i bitwie na Złotym Trakcie, informuje Cersei o udziale Olenny w zabójstwie Joffreya i tłumaczy jej motywy – chęć zabicia króla w celu ochrony Margaery, która poza tym byłaby w stanie kontrolować zdecydowanie bardziej spokojnego i naiwnego Tommena. Jaime zwraca uwagę na fakt, że po śmierci Olenny, jej syna i wnucząt, ród Tyrell oficjalnie wygasł. Osobowość Piękno i spryt Margaery są równie wielkie. Będąc protegowaną swojej babki, Olenny, jest utalentowaną manipulantką, która potrafi doskonale manewrować w polityce dworskiej. Siła Margaery polega głównie na tym, że potrafi zdobyć umysł i lojalność swoich poddanych, co okazuje się sporym zagrożeniem dla tych, którzy rywalizują z jej rodziną, na przykład Lannisterów. Pokazuje, że ma duże umiejętności w pracy charytatywnej, pozyskując lojalność zwykłych mieszkańców Królewskiej Przystani, potrafi także manipulować Joffreyem, sprawiając, że myśli on, iż jest podekscytowana jego mrocznymi impulsami . Dzięki temu zdobywa akceptację zarówno poddanych, jak i Joffreya , będącego nieprzewidywalnym i niekontrolowanym szaleńcem dla wszystkich ludzi ze swojego otoczenia, włącznie z matką. Okazuje się to zagrożeniem dla Cersei, opierającej całą swoją władzę jedynie na strachu przed jej nazwiskiem i swojej pozycji. Margaery posiada takt i uprzejmość, czego brakuje Cersei. Podczas gdy matka Joffreya jest dosadna i często nieuprzejma, Margaery potrafi postępować zgodnie z tym, czego wymaga się od królowej, angażując się jednocześnie w dworskie intrygi, mające zwiększyć wpływy jej rodu. Cersei gardzi jej statusem kobiety w państwie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn, chociaż sama jest gotowa użyć seksu jako broni, aby uwieść tych, których potrzebuje. Należy także wspomnieć, że Margaery nie zostaje ostatecznie wymanewrowana przez Cersei – królowa, nie mająca pojęcia o planie swojej teściowej z dzikim ogniem, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co może oznaczać nieobecność matki Tommena i nakazuje ewakuację, mogącą uratować życie wszystkim osobom w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Jedynie przez Wielkiego Wróbla, który nie wysłuchuje Margaery i nie pozwala nikomu na opuszczenie świątyni, wszyscy obecni giną. Pojawienia Galeria Margaery and Renly.jpg Margaery.jpg|Margaery na turnieju. LorasMargaery.jpg Margaery Promo.jpg Margaery_Tyrell_Valar_Dress.png GameOfThronesS3-14.jpg|Margaery i Joffrey. Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion i Sansa z Tywinem, Cersei, Joffreyem, lordem Varysem, Wielkim Maesterem Pycellem, Margaery, lady Olenną i Lorasem. 1795689_10152002437807734_1273799437_n.jpg Margaery-Game-of-Thrones.png margaery1.jpg Margaery-Tyrell-Season-4.jpg Margaery, smugness.jpg renly-margery.png Margaery in bed after her wedding.jpg|Margaery i jej nowy mąż spędzają razem noc. IFI Pre-Release 5.png GOT S6 29.png GOT S6 46.png Margaery-sept.jpg|Margaery w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora. Margaery_Main_infobox.jpg Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Wysogrodu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Ród Baratheon z Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Ród Tyrell de:Margaery Tyrell en:Margaery Tyrell es:Margaery Tyrell fr:Margaery Tyrell it:Margaery Tyrell ja:マージェリー・タイレル lt:Margaery Tyrell nl:Marjolij Tyrel pt-br:Margaery Tyrell ru:Маргери Тирелл zh:玛格丽·提利尔